Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshots
by Bennu F. Phoenix
Summary: Just small moments involving YGO that comes to my odd mind.
1. Knee

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

The Palace was busy as ever what with cleaning, cooking, and preparing everything and anything until it seemed that every micro fiber was done to perfection.

Everyone was hustling around doing something, except two young teens.

One, a boy of 14 years, kicking his feet while he sat upon a branch, one lower than his female companion of 13 years, in one of the kingdom's famous gardens.

The wild haired brunette glanced down at the Prince's chaotic, tri colored head and smirk.

A clump of moss hit the Prince square on the head.

"Hey!" He whined, mock glaring at her which was ruined by him trying to fight down a smile.

"Heeey." She sang, giggling.

The Prince stood on the branch, hands reaching up, and tickling Mana's bare feet, at which she shrieked, laughed, and kicked.

"Not heeey, I meant hey!" He teased, laughing along side her.

Neither of them noticed the two teenagers who joined them in the garden.

One was a 13 year old girl, with pale skin and scarlet hair. The other a tanned 16 year old, with semi long chestnut hair hidden in a head dress.

The pale girl, Khemet, saw the two and chuckled at the sight of them. But the boy, Mahad, had another reaction.

"Prince!" He shouted.

The Prince was not expecting that and started tilting off the branch.

Khemet gasped and raced forward as Mahad's eyes went wide.

But the Prince fell to the ground either way.

_**-AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY-**_

Khemet had just finished being the over protective mother figure she was, checking Prince's every limb and bone to see if something was wrong. Now it was Mahad's turn.

While Mahad kept checking and rechecking everything, scolding the prince for being foolish, Prince was getting rather annoyed. Khemet already deemed him fine, with a sigh of relief. He didn't need to be babied twice.

Yes, Mahad was like an older brother to him, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it all the time.

"Mahad, I'm fiiine." He whined.

Mahad still continued his observations. Khemet chuckled at Prince's unintentional pouting.

Prince tried swatting Mahad's hands away gently but the magician just came back with a vengeance.

That's when the prince had enough.

He wildly swatted at Mahad's hands again with an annoyed expression, covering his spiky head as though that would stop the magician, bringing his knee up in a ready to fight position.

"Touch me, you die!" He yelled to a shocked Mahad.

Mana and Khemet tried and failed to hold in their laughter.

"I don't have this knee poised for nothing!" Prince continued yelling, eyes showing that he wasn't afraid to do whatever he was thinking of doing.

That's when Khemet lost it, what the Prince was meaning clicking in her head. Mana didn't understand but she continued laughing at the look on Mahad's face as he caught onto the same thing Khemet has.

"You wouldn't?" He asked.

Prince gave him a 'try-me' look.

Mahad looked dumbstruck but the corners of his lips twitched in amusement at his friend's antics. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll stop. But don't come crying to me when you start bleeding on the floor." The magician teased.

That's when the prince and Mana lost it completely and Khemet gasped for air with tears filling her eyes.

'_**Because you would already be there.'**_ They chorused.

Mahad waved his fist at them in mock anger, but it was ruined by his own joining laughter.

Aknamkanon never did understood what was so funny whenever the four looked at each other the rest of the day.


	2. Dress

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank-you's at the bottom**_

* * *

Determined amethysts and smug emerald greens clashed. The Sennet pieces were strategically place, one side trying to outdo the other.

The Prince took one more look at the board, gathering the positions of his and Mana's pieces, playing out what he could do to win. He never lost a game and he wasn't going to lose now. Even though Mana had the upperhand, when the perfect strategy to get it back appeared in his mind, he smirked.

He lifted his hand to follow up his plan and that's when the door to the room banged open.

Mana squeaked and the prince jumped up, instinctively ready to strike.

A man of 20 years stepped into the room.

"Mahad-" Prince's sentence was cut short in puzzlement as what he saw clicked in his mind.

Mahad... Was wearing... A dress...

Mana died laughing.

And it wasn't just a dress, Mahad had on the makeup and everything.

Okay, yes the man wore kilts and robes, but that was just too far.

"Mahad?" Prince asked, dragging the name out a bit.

Mahad looked at him with an enraged neutral expression.

"Your cousin." Mahad spat.

Prince nodded his head, understanding what his friend meant. That's when the corners of his lips twitched.

Mahad gave the prince a look of warning.

"Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm not laughing." The price lied through the hands covering his mouth, small bursts of laughter escaping.

Mahad's face became less and less neutral and all the more mad.

The prince removed the hands, took a steadying breath, and smiled.

"Well, you should be use to it." He said. "I mean you're always wearing your own dre-robes! Robes! I meant robes!"

Mahad was furious and he was coming at Prince quick. So Prince did what he had to do. He ran.

Mahad gave chase with the intent to make the prince pay for that "little jab."

Mana raced after the two when she finally calmed down enough.

As Prince was rounding a corner, he was tackled to the ground by Mahad, and it all went downhill from there.

"No!... S-stop!... I give! I give!" Prince gasped between laughs as Mahad's long fingers tickled his ribs.

The only response he got was a, "Never!" and Mana once again dying from laughter when she saw them.

"C-c-come on!" Prince gasped. "I swear I meant robes!"

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Ecila Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange


	3. Bickering

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank-you's at the bottom**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Nu'uh!"

"Uh'uh!"

"Nu'uh"

"Uh'uh!"

"What are you two bickering about now?"

The two teens, one with chaotic, spiky, tri-colored hair, the other with scarlet-red hair, glared at each other before snapping at the other male occupant of the room.

'_**None of your business, Mahad!'**_

Prince turned his attention back to his care taker, Khemet.

"You always treat me like a child! And if it's not that, then you're bickering at me!"

Khemet tried to stay mad with Prince but his angry, 10 year old face was too adorable to not smile at.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"In what way do I bicker you, Zoozoo?" She teased.

He simmered at Khemet's pet name for him while Mahad just stood there amused and confused in the middle.

Prince drew himself to his full height, which wasn't much, and placed his fists on his hips.

"Whenever you're not cuddling me, praising, or cooing over me, you're always bickering at me to be careful or reprimanding me whenever something goes wrong."

Khemet and Mahad tried so hard not to laugh.

"And how do I sound when I bicker you?" Khemet asked, knowing she'll get an amusing answer.

"You're all like, _"Asdsjdfhdjdh, alskdjsdfhsd, asdjdfin, TIME OUT!"" _Prince pouted.

Mahad's shoulders shook with contained mirth, and Khemet's face turned red from trying and failing to do the same.

Khemet placed a hand on the still pouting Prince's shoulder.

"Glad to know that you think that way." She snickered, before getting a devious idea. "Since you do hear me like that, then I guess I'll just keep bickering to you like that. So, asddfasda, adhd, hasgdga, time out!"

It was that day the anime drop was created by a disgruntled Prince.

* * *

**Thank-you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange

Princess2k12


	4. Get Up

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.**

_**Thank-you's at the bottom**_

_**THIS IS NOT YAOI, IT'S BROTHERLY!**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"Yugi." A deep baritone voice soothed said boy from his nap. "Yugi, get up."

"Don't wanna." Yugi mumbled before pulling his pillow over his head.

Yami chuckled at the sight of his hikari acting like a child.

"Come on Yugi, get up. You still have to do your homework." He said, gently tugging the pillow off of Yugi.

"But I'm tired." Yugi moaned, squinting at Yami when the light from the window hit his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Yami said, his lips twitching into a smirk.

Yugi didn't bother to respond. Yami was right, as usual, he shouldn't have stayed up so late the night before trying out new dueling strategies. When he got home from school, he instantly fell asleep when he reached his bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

He lifted himself off the bed, instantly feeling all gucky from having slept with leather and his uniform jacket on.

"Ugh..." Yugi groaned at the feeling.

Yami chuckled again.

"Get up, Yugi." He gestured at Yugi to do so. "Once you take a shower, you won't feel so gross."

But Yugi really, really didn't want to move. His whole body felt gross and dead weight.

"I can't." He whined, flopping back onto his bed, hands slapping the sheets.

"Why not?" Yami asked in amusement, hands on his hips.

"I think I have Nemo." Yugi whined again.

Yami's shoulders shook with his deep throated laugh.

"First off, it's mono. Second, Nemo's a movie. And third, if you don't get off your lazy butt, I'll make you." Yami pointed at Yugi, who curled up into a ball, clutching his sheets to his face.

"Really?" Yugi taunted, which was slightly muffled by the sheets. "How you gonna do that?"

Next thing he knew, a pair of slim arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the bed.

Yugi shrieked a little, instinctively wrapping his arms around the person's neck to keep from falling.

"Yami!" He yelled as his friend carried him out of his room. "Where are you taking me?"

"Take a guess." Yami laughed.

Knowing that Yami would catch him if he tried to run, Yugi just begrudgingly stayed in Yami's arms.

Up until, they got to the backyard, where the newly installed pool was.

Yugi's eyes widened and he struggled out of Yami's grip.

But not soon enough as Yami threw his hikari into the pool. Water splashed upward as Yugi fell in.

Yami's eyes shined with mirth and he bent over in laughter.

Hearing the commotion, Khemet and Grandpa ran out of the shop into the backyard.

Grandpa laughed at his grandsons' antics as Khemet rolled her eyes at the sight of a gasping Yami and a wet Yugi.

After Yugi was dried off and had on some pajamas, the two brothers sat in the living room.

Somehow the two got into a poking fight some time later, and Yami emerged as victor.

"No fair." Yugi gasped between laughs.

"You never established any rules." Yami pointed out with a smug grin.

Yugi playfully punched Yami's shoulder.

Yami faked a wince and rubbed his shoulder.

"You know," He said with a mischievous spark in his eyes, "you still have to do your homework."

Before Yugi could whine, Khemet walked into the room.

"He's right." She said, glaring at Yugi in the way only a mother could to a misbehaved child. "Now get off your arse and get to work, tike."

Yugi jumped off the couch and raced to his room.

Yami chuckled, but that immediately ended when she turned to him with that glare.

"And you, don't you have some work to do for Kaiba."

"...Nooo..." Yami answered slowly.

"Right." Khemet said, placing her fists on her hips. "The same goes for you too. New get."

Yami raced out of that room for his life.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange


End file.
